


Wave

by angemacabre



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angemacabre/pseuds/angemacabre
Summary: Basically you and Romano being all lovey dovey





	Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend, Sam, and for all the other guys who can't find enough male reader fics (sorry if it's short)

Romano, or more like Lovino, is groaning, sweating in pain while moving desperately his hips in the air to try to find a better position to comfortably adjust to the situation, but no matter what he'd do, nothing feels right.

"Get your ass off of there, bastardo!..." he hisses between his teeth before landing a rough kick to your thigh.

"Since you asked so nicely I'll stay here, learn your lesson, spoiled brat." a grin spreads on your lips when he sends at you millions of daggers with his eyes. 

The heat is just unbearable. It has been now days since heat wave fell upon the East of Europe. You are used to hot weathers, so is Lovino, but this isn't just hot, it is Hell on Earth. The two of you are glued to the couch in the Vargas'' house, too tired and lazy to move even one finger, you ended falling on the leather when the sun started to shine brighter, what a really bad idea to rest on this sofa, but now that your sweaty asses are on it, there is no turning back, you'd remind here forever and ever til your flesh would turn into dust. You are about to imagine archaeologists finding your skeleton years later when another hit gets delivered to you.

"Get ooooofffff" he whines louder this time. 

"Or what?" you couldn't stop the cocky tone from leaving your lips.

"Or I'll kill you." 

You gasp, bringing a hand to your chest in a dramatic way. 

"You wouldn't! Who would give you the dick if I'm gone??" 

A certain person with the mouth of a sailor finds himself turning to a deep shade of red, becoming a tomato in a record of time, only him has the secret about that talent. His reflexive gesture is to hurt you again but this time you are ready, you catch his ankle and kisses delicately the inside of it before adding. 

"I love you too, baby boy." 

And you who thought he couldn't get any more scarlet, how wrong you were.  
It has been more than one year since you and Lovino are together. The Italian man was in your country for an important meeting, as someone working for your government you were present to assist these ladies and gentlemen who were apparently essential to the well-being of the world but of who you never heard of. You had the order to stay still in front of the doors of the reception room, ready to offer anything the politicians would ask for. As someone competent in his work your co-workers immediately thought of you for this role, but of course it bothered you, you weren't the slave of some rich people, having to run down the streets of the city to find a coffee with astonishing percentages of ingredients the asshole wanted. No, you were better than that, anyone was better than that, but here you were, remaining as a status of ice, waiting for someone to deliver you from boredom. That's when God heard your wish since one of the men burst out of the place, shouting Italian words and walking away as fast as he could, clearly enraged by something they discussed. Yes you weren't happy about the role your boss gave you, but it didn't mean you suddenly became a cold-hearted jerk who didn't care about others' feelings. Your legs moved by themselves, enchanted by some magic they could only run after the short man, maybe because when you saw him earlier your heart stopped in your chest, or maybe because it only felt right to help someone. The moment you found him, time froze, and you knew he was the one. He was in a corner-

"Will you stop kicking me, I'm trying to remember about when we met" you sigh, a small smile making its way onto your face, happy by the fact you caught the mermaid who stole your heart. 

"Ha ? And why is it so important ?" 

"Because that's when I met the love of my life." 

With the force coming from your heart you find the courage to move, getting up and offering a nice view of your shirtless torso to Lovino, you move to his side to press a kiss on his damp cheek. Others follow the first, slowly tracing paths on the lands of his face, blessing it with a rain of love. The cute beast under you doesn't struggle, in the contrary, he leans into the passionate touches even if the heat of both of your bodies don't make his condition better. He wraps an arm around to rest his palm over your nape, gently playing with the thin and short hair growing there, rubbing the skin in a massage in the same time. Your smile gets bigger at the return of your feelings. Impatient, he forces his way to your lips, the taste of his favourite fruit and rosemary overcomes your sense, the caresses of his mouth always makes your heart skips even after the months spent together, no matter what, it will always feels like a first time and you adore this idea. He murmurs between kisses:

"Hmm.. I'd gladly nnh have sex but lmm too hot..." 

You simply nod, unable to form words with all your thoughts turned towards your lover. The feeling of his being touching you is just overwhelming. How did you manage to live before, without him ? That's what Lovino also thinks, and often, but of course he'd never admit that to you, to nobody, not even to his trustworthy brother. The adoration he holds for you is his little secret, secured in a delicate box, he makes sure to show it to you, but never he will open the lid to you, the force of it would be too much to handle.  
Your make out session gets interrupted when the front door opens to reveal Lovino's brother, Feliciano, accompanied by Ludwig who manages to not sweat even under such the hard rays of the sun, he isn't human, you're sure about that, well he isn't, but that's not what you mean, well yes but no-

"Oh sorry, sorry, didn't want to stop anything going on !" Feliciano giggles behind his hand. 

"Tsk. You did."

However, it doesn't stop your lover to bring you back to him, much to your surprise, even more to the German's one. Your hand finds its way to his hip, running your palm over the bone being there, surprised? Yes. Ashamed and ready to stop because there are spectators? Hell no. Nothing and nobody will ever lead you to cease loving the man before you. And simply by showing affection, probably too much, definitely too much, the two countries leave you to your intimacy.

Lovino does something he rarely does, he whispers in your language these three words which make you feel butterflies in all of your organs.

"Ti amo anch'io, tesoro."

And the magnets of your lips reunite again, creating a wave of love.


End file.
